


Treat!

by gallerae



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallerae/pseuds/gallerae





	Treat!

“Here’s the popcorn and sodas.” Sam sat the goodies on the coffee table and plopped down on the sofa.

“And here’s the movies.” Al sat down next to him.

Sam flipped through the stack, frowning as he did so.

“You have got to be kidding me. Were they out of everything else?”

Al looked offended. “Well, excuse me for choosing the classics over all that new crap.”

Sam read through the titles: “Taste the Blood of Dracula. Abbot and Costello Meet Frankenstein. Love Bites. Love Bites?”

“That’s for later.”

“Al, it’s a ‘soft-core gay vampire comedy’?”

“Uh… Trick or treat?”


End file.
